


I don't know how it gets better than this

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George tries to work up the courage to kiss Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	I don't know how it gets better than this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> Title from Fearless by Taylor Swift.

George would do it this time. For real. No more chickening out.

He was going to kiss Ringo.

He took deep breaths as he finished walking Ringo back to his flat. There were only a few paces left and they’d be there. He hoped Ringo couldn’t feel how much his hand was sweating.

“Thanks for buyin’ me dinner,” Ringo said, slowing down and finally stopping in front of the door to his building. “But you’ve gotta let me pay _sometime_.”

George knew he was right—George had paid on all three of their dates so far. “But I like spoiling you.”

Ringo glanced away as his face flushed. “Will I ever get to spoil you?”

“Mm, maybe in a few weeks,” George said with a wink.

Sighing, Ringo rolled his eyes. “You better.” Then his eyes widened slightly. “You…you’d still want to see me after a few weeks?”

“Yeah,” George said. He hurriedly added, “Unless you don’t want to—”

“I’d love to.”

A smile blossomed on George’s face. “Good.”

Ringo gazed up at him softly. _This is your chance_ , George’s mind screamed. _Kiss him_.

George nervously scooted closer until he could see all the flecks of color in Ringo’s eyes. Why was this so hard? George had kissed dozens of guys before.

But none of them held a candle to Ringo. He was too sweet, too charming, too handsome. George would just let him down.

Ringo took a step forward too. There was no backing out now. George put a hand on Ringo’s hip, shut his eyes, and leaned in—

“Ow!”

They jumped apart, rubbing their foreheads. _Fuck_. George had gotten too excited, he moved too fast. Or he closed his eyes too soon and misaimed. Ringo would never call him again.

George was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of laughter. Ringo was _laughing_ at him. George wanted to die. 

“Oh my god,” Ringo said, wheezing. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I fucked up.”

“How did you fuck up? By doing the thing that I’ve been wanting you to do for days now? I’m the one who panicked and lost my balance.”

“You…you wanted to kiss me?”

“Of course I fuckin’ did! Thought that was obvious.” Ringo played with his fingers and looked down. “Sorry for ruining the moment.”

George looked at the small bump forming on Ringo’s forehead. Very, very gently, he leaned in and kissed it. “You didn’t ruin a thing.”

When their lips finally met, they were both smiling. 


End file.
